We Can Learn To Love Again
by TheDarkestHours
Summary: *Sequel to "Waiting For a Friend* Owen loves Teddy. Teddy loves Owen. But she is afraid to open her heart and get hurt again. Rated M. Towen. ONE SHOT.


*****ENGLISH ISN'T MY LANGUAGE*****

 **Hope you like this and side note, I'm currently working on chapter 11 of "I Believe in Fate".** **What will Teddy and Amelia talk about?**

 **I'm also putting together the last details of the new fic I was telling you about, I hope you still want to read it. In the meantime, me know what you think about this one.**

 **Rated "M" for mature content. If you don't feel comfortable reading this kind of things, I advise you to stop here.**

* * *

 _Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough,_

 _just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again,_

 _it's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts,_

 _we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again…_

* * *

 _ **TEDDY**_

We keep kissing as we stumble towards my bedroom. A voice inside me tells me that I should stop this _now_. The last time I yielded to Owen irresponsibly and without thinking I ended up with a broken heart and with a baby that now grows and moves inside me. And another voice tells me that this time everything is different. However, the infernal fire that burns inside me clouds my mind. All I want now is to _feel_. Feel _him_ , feel his kisses and his hands running through my body making me shake.

Once inside my bedroom Owen cuts the kiss and cups my face looking into my eyes with his look on fire.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks breathlessly.

For a moment he makes me hesitate. Is he doubting this and is leaving the final decision to me? I bite my lip not knowing what to say. The truth is that I don't know if I'm sure of this. But I want this. I _need_ this. How do I tell him that right now I'm not sure? That maybe in the future I'll be but that right now I just want him to make me his, that I'm so horny that my mind doesn't have the ability to distinguish between what I want and what I need.

"I'm sure of this, Teddy. But I want us to be on the same page".

I don't have the time nor the heart to tell him that _right now_ all I want is sex. I take him by the neck and I catch his lips with mine. He wraps me around the waist between his arms feeling the warmth of his chest against my breasts and my belly. He lays me gently on the bed and I make him space between my legs while he is hovering over my body, placing kisses here and there. I allow myself to feel. His lips on my neck, my breasts now so full and more sensitive than ever, my nipples.

My center throbs and it's almost painful. I feel my juices pooling. I'm so wet. As if reading my mind, he takes off my jeans painfully slowly while tracing a path of kisses along the length of my legs giving me chills. I just moan and stir, clinging tightly to the cushions, to the quilt.

He stands at the foot of the bed looking at my _almost_ naked body with such passion and so much tenderness that I can't help feeling a twinge of guilt. Without stopping looking at me he takes off his pants and his member is already forming a growing bulge on the fabric of his briefs and that arouses me even more.

Then he kneels on the bed and only using his two index fingers takes my panties and takes them off with the same slowness with which he removed my jeans. Now I'm panting and arching my hips towards him. I'm about to explode. I don't know how much more teasing I can bear without melting.

Once I'm completely naked he kneels down again between my legs, placing sloppy kisses here and there, all over my body and taking special time in my growing belly, kissing and caressing it almost reverentially. It's cute, I must admit, but there'll be time for that later. I give him a light kick with my knee in his side encouraging him to move. To go _down_. He just chuckles and keeps kissing my bump while the arousal grows in me. He chuckles again when the baby kicks against his lips.

"Owen... come on!" I beg him breathlessly.

And he starts to kiss the way down. I open my legs to give him better access. He deliberately evades my center by kissing and licking the area around it instead. I arch my hips closer to him and I can feel his smile against the warm skin of my inner thighs.

Without warning he places a kiss _just there_ and I feel that I'm losing it. I melt like a snowflake on the palm of the hand. He kisses me and his tongue plays with my folds and my clitoris. I'm so close. I press his head between my legs and pull his red hair while still moaning and squirming.

I feel the heat of my release build up in my lower belly, between my legs. Just when I'm about to come he stops and I scream his name in dizzy frustration.

Again he starts to kiss my body until he reaches my lips. Supporting his body with only one of his arms not to crush me or the life that I'm carry inside while his other hand caresses my body. I'm so lost in his lustful gaze that when I feel his fingers thrust inside me I can't help but scream and arch my back while he smiles mischievously and kisses my neck.

I struggle to catch my breath while he inserts a third finger. He thrust them in and out first slow and then faster as his thumb plays with my clitoris. I can't hold myself anymore. A couple of thrust and twists of his fingers and I exploded into a thousand pieces coming in his hand.

"I love you". He whispers against the skin of my neck, then bites the lobe of my ear and kisses me on the lips. "I love you, I love you so much".

The party of sensations in my body is overwhelming but I still want more, _way more_. He drops down next to me and wraps me in his arms, I turn around facing him and start kissing him passionately. Pulling his hair. Biting his lips. Our tongues dancing in perfect synchrony. Our skin burning with desire.

I push him gently to lay him down and then I straddle him placing my hands on his broad chest. We both look at each other breathing deeply. He looks at me like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world and I feel my insides melting. Maybe he is being honest. Maybe this is real. _Maybe_. But it's too late for maybe, the last maybe left me heartbroken but it's not time.

I doubt a bit about whether to continue or not. What am I doing?

"I love you, Teddy. I love you". Owen tells me in a voice so deep it gives me goose bumps. "Tell me, Teddy. Tell me you feel the same".

I lean forward feeling his warm skin against mine and I silence him with a kiss. We start our ministrations of caresses, bites and kisses as I feel his cock grow bigger against my bottom.

I help him guide it to my wet entrance and slide it inside me slowly while we both groan at the feeling of me adjusting to him. I sink my fingernails in his chest and he does the same in my hips. I begin to grind my hips slowly enjoying each of our thrust until slow and gentle is not enough. We speed it up. Now it is fast and rough. We scream, we moan and we cling to each other while our orgasms build up inside of us. Our skin shine with a thin layer of sweat. My heart beats hard against my chest and I can feel Owen's beating fast against the palms of my hands. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six more thrusts and I explode into the most powerful orgasm I've ever felt in my life followed closely by Owen who also melts beneath me moaning loudly arching his back and hips to take as much of me as he can.

I fall heavily against his chest he wraps me in his arms caressing my back and placing sweet kisses on the top of my head while we both try to catch our breath.

Minutes later I slide out of him feeling the lack of him in me and I lay next to him. He turns to me and takes me back into his arms. My back pressed to his chest and his protective arm on my bump while he rubs it gently up and down brushing my breasts teasing the fire in me again.

"I love you so much, Teddy. I love you both. You and our daughter are the most important thing to me. I won't let you down again. I swear on my life. I love you". Owen's speech is soft, placing kisses on my neck between words. Allison seems to feel the importance of her daddy's words because she keeps kicking against my ribs making Owen chuckle.

 _"I love you too… with every fiber of my being"._ I think. But I keep quiet, I can't bring myself to say it out loud. I'm so scared. So scared of opening my heart and getting hurt again. I don't know if I can bear it again. I just take his hand and give it a kiss on the top.

We both remain silent until minutes later I can feel Owen's heavy breathing against my nape. He is sound asleep but my head is running wild with thousands of thoughts, what will happen tomorrow? What will happen when he asks me if I love him too? I spend the rest of the night thinking and debating whether or not to give Owen a new chance. By the time my eyelids begin to feel heavy, the room starts to turn a soft shade of gray with the first rays of dawn. Before I can see the sun rise I fall deeply asleep.

 _ **OWEN**_

The bright sunlight on my face wakes me up. For a fraction of seconds I don't know where I am until I see Teddy's naked back in front of me and I smile widely remembering everything we did last night. Last night blew my mind; last night _she_ blew my mind. I could do this for the rest of my life, wake up the rest of my life like this. _With her_. With her and nobody else. Well, she and Allison, nobody else, or who knows, maybe a few more kids. I laugh at the thought.

I turn to the bedside table to see the hour 11:00 o'clock. I would like to stay here with her longer, but I know that at any moment she will wake up and I want to surprise her with breakfast in bed so I reluctantly get out of the warm bed and put on my jeans only. Before leaving the room I give Teddy a soft kiss on the forehead and one on his baby bump, I pull up the sheets and quilt and I tuck them under her chin and leave the room towards the kitchen.

Once there I start to gather everything I need. I'll make waffles, I know Teddy loves them so I'll go for that, luckily she has everything I need in the cupboards.

While I make the mix I receive a message. It's Betty.

 _"Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I'll spend the day with my parents and with Leo. I promise to take him home early. XO"._

Betty was going to spend the day with Leo and that gave me mixed feelings. I knew that this day would come. I knew that eventually Leo would return with his mom and that made me very emotional, but at the same time it gave me joy. After all the whirlwind things were finally falling back into place. Betty was better and better every day, she didn't miss any of her meetings and she was clean since the day of the windstorm, not to mention that her relationship with her parents had improved abysmally, especially thanks to Amelia's help. They had apologized and she had returned to live with them. And I... they say that when something goes away it is because something better is on the way, yes, I would lose Leo and that would probably leave a void, but in a few months my baby girl would be born and apparently Teddy and I have taken the first step to try it again. We will be a family. She, our little girl and me. So yes, things were finally falling into place.

In the middle of my daydream I drop a bowl creating a loud noise. I just hope it hasn't awakened Teddy.

 _ **TEDDY**_

Allison's strong kicks wake me up and although painful I couldn't be more grateful considering the horrible dream I was having. Owen playing with me again but this time taking my baby girl away from me.

I brush the thought away and then I realize that I'm alone, and naked, in bed. I shiver, I don't know whether to take it for good or for bad. On the one hand if Owen left I won't have to give him explanations about last night but it also hurts me to know that he left without even saying goodbye, something that my hormonal brain interprets as _"He was playing with you again"._

I remain lying down in bed rubbing my baby bump trying to calm Allison's everyday more vigorous kicks when I hear a loud noise outside the bedroom. In the kitchen to be exact. My blood freezes. A thousand thoughts go through my mind, but the first is that someone has broken into my apartment.

My heart beats in my ears and I try to concentrate to detect any other noise. Someone is in the kitchen. I hear the movement of spoons, casseroles, plates. The kitchen television is on and someone is humming a song. It's Owen. And my heart again turns upside down. He didn't leave. He stayed here and apparently is making breakfast. I feel a giddy sensation inside. He is here.

Then I feel sad, scared, confused and all the emotions at the same time. He'll want to talk about last night, about us and about the future. _Give him a chance_. That voice inside me tells me. _But, what if he is playing again?_ That other voice fights back. Anyway. I've to face this once and for all.

I get out of bed and look in the drawers for something to wear. Owen's shirt and briefs are still on the floor along with my clothes and I want to repeat. I shake my head and slip into my gray cotton nightgown and go out into the kitchen.

 _ **OWEN**_

I'm about to finish breakfast and luckily Teddy hasn't woken up yet which means I can surprise her by bringing her breakfast to bed and who knows, maybe later repeat what we did last night.

While the news plays on television I hum a song. Caldonia by Louis Jordan. Yes, _that_ song of _that_ day. I laugh and I keep humming.

"Owen". Teddy's sweet voice startles me a little. She looks stunning. Her curls disheveled around her sweet face still red and swollen from sleep and the pillow marked on her cheek. Her nightgown makes her baby bump look huge yet beautiful, she is glowing and I can't help feeling more than proud, honored, honored that _she_ is carrying my daughter.

"Hey, what are you doing up? I wanted to take you the breakfast to bed". I answer as I walk towards her, I take her by the waist and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. I can feel her tense a bit at my touch and I frown. "Something happens?"

"What?"

"I notice you tense". She frees herself from my scratching her head and goes to sit on a stool by the kitchen bar.

"Owen, about last night..."

"What about last night?" She bites her lip and sighs.

"I... I don't know how to say this... I... I".

"You what?"

"I'm not sure I want to take the next step." She answers me without looking me in the eye. I am perplexed for a few seconds.

"Then what was it about last night?"

"Owen, last night you and I were very emotional. We let ourselves be guided by emotions instead of by reason".

"I didn't! I _feel_ and I _know_ that I love you. My heart and my reason feel exactly the same... Do you mean that last night was nothing to you?"

"Don't ask me that now, please. My head is a mess, my emotions are a mess I feel everything and nothing at the same time. Give me the chance to freak out!"

"And I'll give you all the time you want! But I want to know that _I_ still stand a chance, that I'm not the only one holding and fighting for this, that you'll do it too. That you still trust me. Because I'm here planning the future with you while I making breakfast".

"It's very difficult to trust you again after everything that happened. Don't you think?" She says with such sadness in her voice that I want to slap myself for hurting her. "You were my best friend, Owen, my person... I love you as I never thought to love again, or maybe I never stopped loving you... Yes, Owen, I love you. But you've also hurt me like no one, my heart is already so hurt that I don't know if I can bear more pain, more disappointments... I'm scared Owen, you scare me".

 _You scare me_. Listening to these words makes me feel a freezing chill go through my body and I feel like crying. She is scared of me. She is scared that I can hurt her again. I don't know if one day I can forgive myself. But I won't go down without a fight.

I walk to where she is sitting and turn her stool making her facing me. I take her face between my hands and as soon as I see the tears running down her cheeks mine begin to roll down my cheeks too. "I know I hurt you and I'll spend the rest of my life asking for your forgiveness, just give me the chance to do it. Please. I love you, you love me, we will have a daughter... give me the chance Teddy, just one. I'm willing to ask you on my knees". And when I'm about to go down on my knees she stops me.

"No, no, no, Owen!"

"I'm serious Teddy. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. For _one_ chance I will do anything".

 _ **TEDDY**_

 _"For one chance I will do anything"._

His words are pleading. Tears flow down his cheeks and he clings to my hands with force. God help me…

"I'll do it..." And he smiles broadly. "But... just have a little, well, a lot of patience. Please? I'm scared and my hormones have me made a mess and I'll be basket case for the next few months. But I do love you, I love you and I love our daughter and I do want a life with you... but give me time, give me time to trust you again, give me time to stop feeling scared".

"And I'll give you all the time in the world and every day I'll give you more and more reasons to trust in me again".

He brings my face to his and kisses me so softly that it makes me feel small and protected by his touch. Then he puts his forehead against mine, wiping my tears with his thumbs and I do the same with his. I'm about to kiss him, but apparently certain tiny human is jealous. Allison gives me a hard kick in the ribs and I bend over moaning.

"What's wrong ?!" Owen is so worried that he's almost adorable, I don't want to imagine how it'll be like when I give birth.

I smile to calm him and bring his hand to the spot where Allison is lashing against my ribs.

"Someone is jealous". He laughs and attacks my belly with kisses everywhere.

"I love you too". He says over and over between kisses making me laugh like crazy. "Just wait until you're born. I'll give you so many kisses that you'll get tired of me. Meanwhile, I'll give all those kisses to mommy".

He kisses me again and I lose it completely. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips bringing him closer to me. Breakfast can wait.


End file.
